


Ramsay

by Fleabath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Drugging, F/M, Go Easy On Me, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Jeyne Poole - Freeform, Mentions of past abuse, Poor Theon Greyjoy, Rape, Robb Stark is an angel, Theon is the worst at decision making, Violence, first fic, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleabath/pseuds/Fleabath
Summary: Greta AU>This is a fic inspired by the film 'Greta.'~Theon Greyjoy has recently moved into a flat with his best friend, Robb Stark, but things quickly go down hill when Theon discovers a lost wallet and decides he must return it.-or-Theon finds Ramsay's wallet but something much sinister is at play..
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jeyne Poole, Ramsay Bolton/Myranda Royce, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Wallet

It’s been about two weeks since moving in with Robb. It’s definitely a change for me, not necessarily the ‘living with Robb’ bit, more public transit and London. Taking the train isn’t as bad as I had originally expected. We didn’t have trains in Pyke. We didn't have much of anything in Pyke, unless alcoholic, abusive fathers count as something. 

The train slows to a stop while the static voice overhead announces the destination. I let most of the passengers off first, I hate being trampled or rushed but I did stand- eager to get home of course. As I crossed the train towards the wide orifice, I spotted a wallet. No, I’m not a thief, I’m a low-life but not that low. No one is the seat nor beside it. I hadn’t a single clue as to why the discarded object bothered me so.  
“If I was the owner… I’d want it back.” I snagged the wallet. Gingerly stepping off the train, my phone in one hand and the stranger’s wallet in the other, I began navigating out of the way of others. The train station is massive, which is oddly confusing in comparison to how small London really is, but now I’m grateful for the busy hustle and bustle.I scrunched over to a far pillar and poked open the pocket book to dig for an ID. Wasn’t hard, the ID picture was slipped in a clear plastic pocket and as soon as I opened it I was greeted with the face of.. 

“Ramsay Bolton.” He’s kind of hot.. In, like, a weird.. Vampirey sort of way? Shit, Theon, get it together. I flipped the wallet shut and glanced around for a sign to a help desk.

My luck. The help desk was empty, lights off, not a soul to talk to. What would Robb do? Christ, it’s Robb.. He would gallantly return the wallet to Ser Bolton while riding a white steed and flying a massive flag with ‘spread love’ plastered on it. I’m never going to be Robb, but it wouldn't hurt to be nice. I’ll return it tomorrow, I’ll be the hero. For once. 

`````````  
The apartment building loomed over my head like some insurmountable beast I didn’t deserve to fight. Another thing we didn’t have in Pyke, wealth. Ned had bought Robb his ridiculous flat as a congrats on ‘doing something with your life’ and Robb had graciously allowed me to move in with him.  
The foyer in the beast of a building always made me nervous, marbled floors and antique furniture. I hastily stepped into the elevator and attempted to press the level button but the stranger’s wallet had slipped my mind and i nearly dropped it in the process. I fumbled with it for a moment before finally dropping it into my coat pocket and pushing the elevator button a tad too hard. 

I feared elevators for a while as a child. When I was taken in with the Stark's they’d taken me on my first elevator and I’d had- what I later found to be- a panic attack. That was the first time Robb and I spoke. The 12 year old’s slender arms tugged me into his lap until the elevator dinged and we could get out. Reflecting, I could nearly hear the ding. Oh! The elevator is open.. Another trudge down a white, prestige hallway to our light grey door. 

`````````

“So, how was the job?” Robb questioned, but it’s Robb so it was genuine concern, desire to know how the day, my day, went. I could reply honestly, ‘it sucked’. I could spice it up, ‘it was alright’. I could lie, ‘It was amazing!’ I didn’t like lying, especially not to Robb, he was too good to be lied to plus he’d catch my bluff. 

“It was fine, you know, until I figure out-,”

“What to do with your life?” Robb grinned. I would’ve been pissed at someone else for interrupting me with that sort of remark, but damn. Robb. I couldn’t help but split my own grin open which I quickly turned into a shut mouth smile, I can’t imagine how stupid I must’ve looked. I stepped past Robb and into the kitchen slapping the mystery man’s wallet onto the counter.

“The hell is that?” said Robb. “Didn’t pin you for a.. Wallet kind of guy.” 

“I’m not. I found it on the train. There was an address inside so I’m gonna drop it off tomorrow.” I stretched my back out over dramatically before slumping back into my usually bad posture. I didn’t catch Robb's incredulous glare until I started to walk to the fridge. I took my hand off the handle of the refrigerator to study Robb’s open mouthed expression. “What?”

“You-You’re just going to drop it off tomorrow then, yeah?” I started to give my reply while I opened up the fridge, for certain this time, and began to search for a bottle of water. “Are you insane?” Robb’s shout startled me and I bashed my head on the lip of the fridge opening. I winced out an ouch and swiveled on my heels to face Robb. 

“I-,” fuck, think Theon don’t make this sappy. “I thought it’s what you would’ve done! You’re always a good person, Robb! What did you want me to do? Leave it? Let someone steal it?”

“Yes!” Robb was a foot from me now and his hovering would’ve startled me if I wasn’t so proud, he’s a good few inches taller. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that might be? That guy could be a psycho!” Robb took a long sigh and it took me a minute to realize what his issue was. I realized it now, my hands.. 

-My dad was always a shit person. That was the key reason mom had left him, she held a custody battle over my sister and I. She lost due to “insufficient evidence of abuse”, dad was too good at hiding things. Yara would’ve outed the whole thing but dad swore if she spilled the things he’d done to me, he’d kill me. I was 9 then and when I turned 11 Yara had failed to properly cover one faulty bruise she’d received while protecting me. She was 14 the day she was removed from the house and placed into a foster home. That was the last I’d seen her for quite a while. I was given to Ned and Catelyn Stark as their second foster child, their first being a boy named Jon. I remember-

“Thee, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I forgot-.”

“It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.” Quickly I stopped anxiously scratching at my own hands and focused on the water. I unscrewed the bottle’s cap and took a small sip. I've never been a hydrated person and my father let me have alcohol at a young age claiming it would “make me a true man”. The Starks weren’t fans of my dad nor his teachings. Valid. 

“Did you talk to Yara today,” Dammit, Robb. You’re hitting all the points today, huh? He means well, Theon. He Just wants to make sure you’re not too pathetically lonely. 

“No.”

“Will you?” I groaned, took another small sip of water while trotting into the living room and threw myself down on our overly soft couch. Robb sighed, waited a moment, and then followed after me setting softly onto the other end of the sofa. He gave me those stupid baby blue puppy-eyes. “I just don’t want her to think I’m not giving you her messages. She worries about you.”

“Yea, yea I know.” Yara was practically my mother. “I’ll call her.”

“Hey, hey,” Robb reached over and smudged a tear from my cheek. His strong arm looped around my shoulder as he shuffled closer to me and tugged at the same time. “Com'ere.” I let him lift me onto his lap and hold me. I beat myself up over how low Robb must think of me. A man of age 20 laying on his best friend's lap letting tears fall. Christ. The thoughts dull as quickly as they sparked as Robb combed his fingered through my hair. 

“Ya know? I’d rather if your mom was the one doing this.” I felt a soft slap to the back of my head.  
“Christ, Theon! Way to ruin a moment.” Robb’s chuckle shook me as I laughed. A few more tears slipped but I wasn’t crying from stress now, just from joy. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and tossed over Robb's shoulder. 

“Haha! Hey- hey! Haha! Ro- haha Robb, stop it!” The taller had me trapped now, digging his fingers into my sides jabbing and tickling me.   
“Wish my mother was doing this too, hm?” He teased me as I howled in laughter. I smacked his back as he paraded me towards ‘his’ room- which truthfully was more of our room. “I’m sure Catelyn Stark would loooove to see this. To see her son’s childhood best friend screaming in laughter and being dragged like a child! Would you like that, Theon? To have your mother-in-law see us?”   
“Haha-ha- mother-in-law? Stark, ha-haha- are you--ha are you proposing?” I nearly couldn’t speak from my lungs weak and my stomach aching due to the laughing.   
“Oh! Haha! You wish!”   
We- well, Robb sauntered to our room before he tossed me onto the bed and tackled me in kisses and tickles again.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is always right.

_‘Hello, sir! I’m Theon Greyjoy, I saw- no, no.. I found it! I found your wallet on the train. That sounds like you’re a prick, Theon!... Hey! No. Hello, I’m The-’_

“Who is this?” My heart dropped into my stomach. 

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so stupid._ The house is absolutely horrifying. Huge, Gothic styled. It took me forever to get here because of the slick roads, rest in peace to my Uber driver. I would have ridden my bike but it was raining so horribly and the wind was too harsh. The large pines and maple trees encircled the house and a few neighboring houses sort of like a forested gate. I stood awkwardly on the porch holding the wallet and rehearsing my introduction again and again. His voice sounded soft, but.. Icy? Maybe a little chilling but somewhat soothing. I cleared my throat.  
  
“Uh, hey! Um,” idiot, dumb ass “My name’s Theon!” My voice cracked. “Sorry, to bug you, um.. Are you uh, Mister.. Ramsay Bolton? I found your wallet on the..” The sound of a lock sliding made my heart skip a beat and I swallowed hard. 

“Oh! Bless your heart,” the young man beamed at me. “I’ve been looking everywhere!” His outreached hand gently took the wallet and examined it before slipping it into his back pocket. “Where did you find it”? It took me a moment to even register what the dark haired man -Ramsay- was saying. He was gorgeous. His hair was jet black, groomed and slightly wavy. His eyes matched his voice, icy, cold, an unforgiving gray. His style matched everything about him, dark. A black button down, black dress pants. His face was perfect, contrasting against his dark clothing was the pale white of his skin. Christ, how can a stranger in his own home make me feel under dressed.

“The train,” I finally said. “I found it on the train and um, the service desk was closed. I noticed the address so I figured I’d return it.”

“Oh, Sweetling, you brought it all the way in this rain.” His face was so soft and seemed to sympathize with my travel in the rain. My heart practically melted. “Would you like a cup of tea, it’s already on the pot. It would mean a lot to me.” His eyes glowed with desire, he clearly wanted me to say yes. “You’ve been so kind.” _How could I say no?_

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” _Robb is going to kill me._ But, the look on Ramsay’s face made it all worth it. His brows shot up and his eyes gleamed as he stepped back to allow me into his house. I meekly stepped inside balancing on the edge of the doormat trying to stay out of the lads way.  
  
“You can put your umbrella here.” Ramsay gestured over to an umbrella holder nestled between the door frame and a small table. I nearly felt bad, me dripping wet with sloshing shoes and a drenched umbrella standing in the entrance of a gorgeous, old manor that must’ve been passed down through their family. 

“Okay, thank you,” I closed the umbrella outside of the doorway and slipped it into the holster trying my best not to get rain everywhere. Ramsay began walking father into his home heading off to where I presumed the kitchen must be. The interior was very beautiful. Rustic in a way, dark blueish black wallpaper, deep red accents, the curtains were all covering their windows so the home was quite dark. Ramsay turned to face me a few feet away as if silently asking I sit, naturally I do take a seat in a rather large comfy chair placed in his quaint living space.  
  
“So, are you from London?” A voice calls from the kitchen.

“Oh, no, actually I’ve just moved here with a friend.” A friend who absolutely despises the thought of me being in a house with a stranger. Ramsay re-enters the living room holding two cups of tea and gingerly handed me a porcelain mug. “Thank you,” I said with as much gratitude as I could give, but with the thought of Robb I suddenly felt guilty.

“Boyfriend?” Ramsay’s inquiries relating to whom my roommate may be. Honestly, it took me back, of course I am bi but I didn’t assume I radiated _“gay vibes”_ if you will.

“Oh, no. Not really. He’s just my best friend.” _Does Robb think we’re dating?_ “His dad bought him a flat here in London so I’m helping him break it in.”   
  
“Oh,” Ramsay sips from his tea, “that must be tough?” A bashing sound from a far wall behind the living space adjacent to the kitchen erupts. It was loud enough to shake a few picture frames on the wall and quite fairly it truthfully scared me. Ramsay takes a deep, frustrated sigh and for a second I see a gleam in his eyes that scared me more than the clashing. “The neighbors,” He grumbles. “I’m so sorry. Remodeling.” All 6’0” of Ramsay raises up and marches towards the wall calling out “A little courtesy please! A little quieter!” Ramsay cracks a smile at me as the banging seemed to cease. His tooth grin made me feel at ease and he strides back to his chair across from my own. “I swear they are building an ark!” He laughs along with me before the small talk seems to get awkward.

  
 _‘Think Theon..’_ I spied a small picture frame on the chair’s side table. “Oh, is that your wife?” A photo of a stern looking young brunette glared at me from the frame. She was truthfully beautiful and for some reason I felt a small bit of jealousy for his answer.   
  
“Yes. Myranda. She taught me how to fire a bow when father deemed it unnecessary for someone like me.” I instantly felt a pang in my heart, clearly this was a touchy subject but I too felt the pain of a father that deemed me insufficient. I looked at the frame next to her. Another gorgeous girl. A sister perhaps? 

“And who is this?” I can’t help but ask. The girl was very attractive with dark eyes and even darker hair.

  
“That’s my dear friend Jayne. She lives in France now so we rarely speak but for a while we were roommates during our time in university.” Ramsay took a small breath.   
“She also taught me how to play piano, Myranda did. A talented girl, she was. Liszt was her favorite. But she started messing up certain notes so I’d play for her in the evenings, she swore it was arthritis. Six months later she was gone.”   
_Shit! Nice, Theon! Now this gorgeous young man is mourning his dead wife and you were only here to deliver his missing wallet. Dick head!_  
“They are with you and then they are gone. The ones we love. ‘ _Liebestraum_.’ Do you know what that means? A dream of love. Because that’s all love leaves us with. A dream. A memory.” 

Part of me wanted to ask how she died, what her death was truly from. Cancer was my suspicion, she was so incredibly young. And now this super hot guy is all alone in his scary house. Robb was right, again. I should've minded my own business because now I’m in too deep. I finally mustered up some words.

“I’m sorry,” my voice was scratchy and quickly sip some tea praying Ramsay wouldn't acknowledge it. Unfortunately he didn’t notice in favor of something significantly worse.

“It’s my only company these days.” _SHIT! That's so sad! His only company is his memories of his dead wife and a friend who lives off in France? Think, Theon! Oh, another picture… God what are the odds.._

“Is that your dog?” I dared to ask.

“Oh, yes. Tansy. Gone as well.” _Fuck!_  
  
“Well, have you considered getting another dog? They truthfully are great company. My roommate has a dog, he keeps me company when Robb isn’t home.” I tried eagerly to be enthusiastic, this was meant to be a good trip not a sob fest.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t know how to choose.” Ramsay seemed small then, truthfully thoughtful really. Like, he might actually be considering.  
  
“Well, I could help you.” I said “If you wanted,” I quickly added. I’m not sure why I suddenly felt so moved to help this absolute stranger in finding joy but it was probably because I’ve just caused him to spiral into thoughts of his dead and moved loved ones.

  
“Thank you, Sweetling, but I don’t think I could manage a dog right now.” The nickname, sweetling, for some strange reason didn’t bother me at all. Actually, I kind of loved it. “I do hope that you aren’t offended.   
“Not at all!” I quickly patched up his concern, afraid of hurting him anymore, of course I really wasn’t offended. “But if you change your mind, just let me know, yea?” Ramsay looked flattered but then quickly turned into expectation with a bit of a smirk.  


“Do I have your phone number?”

I felt like an idiot, no he didn’t. “Oh, no. You don’t, here.” 

As I sat in the Uber, I realized what I’d done. _I was in a stranger's home, drank his tea, offered to go dog shopping and gave him my personal phone number._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Flea! :) This is my first ever time writing fanfic for anything so any feedback is appreciated..! Hopefully this wasn't too terrible, I didn't proof read lol.. Anyway, any comments are welcome! Thanks for ready!! I promise this story gets umm intteresting... heh..


End file.
